logos_3fandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel
The Disney Channel 1983–1986 The Disney Channel debuted on April 18, 1983 as a premium cable channel; its original primary logo, used until 1997, features a rounded TV screen with horizontal lines, and a Mickey Mouse ears silhouette. 1986–1997 The lettering below the logo was changed sometime on February 1986, made to resemble the wordmark logo of channel parent The Walt Disney Company. The wordmark portion of the logo was sometimes seen without the TV screen with the silhouette of Mickey Mouse's head, and vice versa, the screen logo was sometimes not seen alongside the wordmark portion of the logo. Disney Channel 1997–2002 1997-1999 To reflect Disney Channel's transition from a premium channel to a commercial-free basic cable service, its presentation was overhauled dramatically on April 6, 1997. The logo was often seen without the "CHANNEL" underneath the main logo, and the channel was usually referred to as just "Disney". Alternate versions of this logo were used for the channel's three program blocks that were launched after the rebrand, preschool-oriented morning block Playhouse Disney, adult-oriented nighttime block Vault Disney and preteen-targeted weekend block Zoog Disney. The new look was created by Lee Hunt Associates, with help from Cuppa Coffee, and English & Pockett. This logo was also shown with many other characters in it, an element that was dropped in 2000, though the original variant of the logo continued in use until 2002 during the Playhouse Disney and Vault Disney program blocks. *Disney Channel gets new look *Disney Channel sets major prod'n revamp *David Kahl 1999–2002 A restyled variant of the 1997 logo was introduced in late 1999, featuring varied coloring of the "Mouse Ears TV"; this variant was used only during afternoon and evening programming until October 6, 2002. After Vault Disney was discontinued in September 2002, this logo also appeared during the late night hours until the original version of the 2002 logo was introduced. The reason why because they bring teenaged programming while above will be used on animated shows. 2002–2014 2002-2010 Disney_Channel_2002_alt.svg|Alternate version as the full logo. Disney Channel 2002 alt (1).svg Disney Channel introduced a new look on September 20, 2002. In addition, a new logo, still based on the Mickey Mouse silhouette and Disney's signature, appeared on-screens on October 7, and was rolled out to other countries the following year. Design agencies Razorfish and CA Square were involved in the rebranding. Moreover, Disney Channel started using a series of celebrity bumpers still in use, featuring live-action or animated characters often drawing the Disney Channel logo using a glow stick. Before the 2010 update, sometimes the whole Mickey Mouse shape logo would show. *Disney Channel Sets New Look *http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-103826296.html *Disney Channel launches new corporate identity 2010–2014 Disney Channel updated its on-air look on May 7, 2010 and began using a modified version of the 2002 logo, which originally was introduced two months earlier, being seen only in bumpers for the channel's weekend evening programming. The Mickey Mouse head silhouette is inside a box resembling a smartphone application icon this time. 2014-present Disney_Channel_(2014)_(Print).svg|Print version. On May 22, 2014, Disney Channel overhauled its logo for the first time after having only minor updates to its logo for the past 12 years of its existence; the new logo incorporates the ears moved on to the I of 'Disney' and the Disney logo in the Walt Disney font. Also, the tube shape was removed, two circles were added to the left and right of the dot of the "i" and the stylized Mickey Mouse head shape was retired after 12 years. The logo was first used earlier on Disney Channel Germany on January 17, 2015 and on Disney Channel Russia on August 1, 2015. *Disney Channel Set To Unveil New Logo Category:Television networks in the United States Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney-ABC Television Group Category:1983